The Summer We Went Crazy
by BeccaRawrsATL
Summary: We all know the story of Big Time Rush, but what about the people they left behind? This is a story about their teenage sisters, who are left back in Minnesota to deal with being a teenager; boys, friends, and their brothers new found fame. This is their story, the one in where they deal with the pressure of their famous brothers and just life.
1. Introduction

**Extended Summary:**

**We all know the story of Big Time Rush; how they were friends since the beginning with dreams of becoming professional hockey players that went big time when they were flown out to LA to be in the band we know as Big Time Rush. We hear about the boys, about how James parents are divorced but both still live in Minnesota; his mom being a well-known cosmetic entrepreneur and his dad a wannabe rock star. Kendall's dad isn't there so he's left with his mom along with his baby sister, Katie. Carlos' dad is well-known in their town for being a police officer, while his mom is an IT Systems Analyst. Logan's mom is a real estate agent while his father is over seas as an Air Force pilot. But what you don't hear about is the boys' teenage sisters who have also been tight since the day they were born. While the boys are in LA, the girls are left home to go about their normal lives, which they are happy about as long as it means they can stay together. You probably would never guess that these four girls could stand being in the same city for five minutes, let alone inseparable BFF's. They may not see eye to eye, but each girl has their part in the push and pull relationship.**

This story is going to be written in multiple point of views; it will be written through each of the girls POV's. I have written in different POV's before, but it was nothing like this. This story is a challenge for me, one of my fanfics is written in two POV's each chapter, but this one is being written in four different POV's at the same time. Forgive me if it sucks, but it's all trial and error; you live and you learn. I hope you enjoy! Also, tell me how you think I should write the POV's. Want a different girl for each chapter, two a chapter, or all four a chapter? I don't know, I just want your opinion. I might do all three. Anyways, continue on to the next page for the first chapter!

**P.S. **Here is the link to the book trailer I made for it. watch?v=n6khtb_FyE0


	2. One Crazy Morning

3 Elizabeth3

"Bye mom!" I sung as I jogged down the stairs that morning, almost knocking the vase on the table over with my backpack. I gasped for air, trying to catch my breath after I almost had a heart attack.

"Wait!" My mother said, acting like she's being cautious about something. I took slow steps towards her as she held up her hands. "Do you have your lunch?"

"Mmm," I hummed thinking of an excuse. I really wish I was capable of having Kris be able to whisper an excuse in my ear sometimes. I would even have Shauna if needed! I was not the best liar.

"Elizabeth Marie Mitchell what did I tell you about not bringing your lunch with you?" My mother questioned, placing her hands on her hips. I squirmed under her stare, trying not to pass out under the heat.

"I'll buy some at school! Promise!" I said crossing my fingers. "Now I have to go! Bye!" I stood on my tip toes and kissed her cheek before running out the door into the warm heat of the summer.

Okay I know what your probably thinking, and even though I tend to be insecure, I am not starving myself. No, I just find it much easier to keep my text books, note books and folders (which are color coded by each subject and time and in order from my classes) neat inside my backpack without a lunch bag. I usually buy it at school, that is, not on the days when Claire has so much food with her that she can't eat it all, which is everyday. But right now I had ten minutes until school started. I quickened my pace, my heart beating hard against my rib cage. Okay, it takes five minutes to get to school. 1 and thirty-five seconds to get through the school and to my locker to put my color coded notebooks and binders for my classes after lunch into it, and two minutes to actually get to first period and get seated. Plus the addition 1.4 minutes it takes to get my stuff ready for whatever Mrs. Alberta has planned today, which is the Cold War, just to go into specifics. I already had this homework done last semester but oh well.

I followed the concrete sidewalk all the way down to Bush Street, where I turned left and kept walking. My beat up sneakers hitting the concrete with a soft sounding beat as I quickened my pace. I was starting to get hot, really hot, and the hot heat from the sun was not helping. I thought about slowing my pace, who would want to show up to school sweaty and reeking of a gym sock? But I quickly pushed it out of my mind. No. I have a perfect attendance except for the time me and Shauna both got the chicken pox and was out for three weeks. But that was back in third grade, and ever since then I haven't missed one day nor have been late by one second. They all make fun of me, but I don't see them with 6 Perfect Student Awards now do I? I rather add another award to my collection and get into Harvard instead of trying to get a senior to ask me to prom like some I know (cough, cough Shauna, cough, cough). But just for my sake of being a total embarrassment for the whole day, I'll just ask one of the girls if I can borrow some perfume, because I know they all carry some with them. Speaking of, I have to remember to put the replacement bottle in my locker tomorrow so I don't have to use theirs.

I was so busy with trying to get to school on time and BO that I almost walked right through the intersection I knew all to well. Almost.

3 Shauna3

"Ugh!" I yelled out, slamming the front door behind me. I stormed down the yard and onto the sidewalk as far as my plum-colored peep toed heels will allow me too. I hated having my brother back! I wish that him and his pack of wild dogs will just leave and go back to LA already! But nooo, that bastard Gustavo wants them to kick their tour off in Minnesota, so they had to spend two weeks rehearsing here! Even though its been well over two weeks, they're still here and not leaving!

But thanks to HIM, I have to go through the school day battling frizzy hair! I can not live like that! I snuck into my moms bathroom to see if she had anything to help de-frizz my hair, but all her products are for old people and that definitely wont work on me.

My heels clacked angrily on the concrete as I walked the route I knew all to well. In about five minutes I will come to an intersection where Liz and Kris will just be getting to also. And from there we will walk the rest of the way to school together. We've been doing it since our parents allowed us to walk ourselves to school which, ahhh, I don't know.

It was hot today, and I mean really hot. Summer was just right around the corner and that meant freedom! Freedom! Oh sweet freedom! Free from being an under classmen! Free from having to walk to school and back everyday! Free to drive to the mall anytime I want! Just be free. It was so close I could taste it on my tongue. Well okay, for everything that involves a car and a licenses would have to wait until I turn 16 in mid-September, but other than that, freedom!

But the heat was making me tired and my heels much more difficult to walk in. Oh my God and I'm sweating? Oh no. I can not smell like sweat when I get to school. No no no no no no! That can't happen! First my frizzy hair now this?! Ugh this day is already sucking.

I took a bottle of perfume out of my bag and did a quick spray before placing it back into my bag and walking. Ugh. At first I thought it being hot would be fun but now its just horrible. I'm going to have to put more deodorant on before lunch. Blah. This was absolutely disgusting

Aw damn! I tripped on a piece of broken concrete and fell, landing on all fours on the ground. My palms were scraped up and my knee hurt. I looked down to see my jeans ripped on the knee to reveal parts of my scrape. Aw crap. Well the rip looks kind of cool. No never mind, it doesn't.

I groaned and continued walking. Just one more block Shauna, just one more block which hopefully some nice girls will give you a piggy back ride or something.

3Kristina3

"I gotta go," I mumbled as I shoved one last spoonful of cereal into my mouth. I swiftly pushed my chair back and got up, sticking my bowl in the sink and slinging my back pack over my shoulder.

"Okay," my mother said. "Here's your lunch."

"Thanks mom," I said grabbing the bag and planting a kiss on my moms cheek.

I bounded out the door and down the few steps on our front porch. I quickly ran down the twisting walkway and onto the driveway where I jogged the rest of the way, then I slowed my pace and began walking regularly on the sidewalk. Mornings at my house were always hectic, challenging me to be late. It's always the same: I set my alarm clock early enough for me to do what I need to do at a normal steady pace, and take my time getting to school. But of course, me being the lazy ass that I am, keeps hitting the snooze button and falling back to sleep. So my mom has to come and literally drag me out of bed, where I moan and groan and complain until I pick myself off of the hallway floor to get ready. Once I glance at my clock I'm in full on hurry mode to get ready and basically dump the whole bowl of cereal into my mouth like it's a black hole or something. Liz, being the perfectionist that she is, tried to help me once by spending the night at my house and tried to get me to get up. But of course that didn't work. Not even when every morning for a month she would come over early and tried to get me to get up to take a shower. I just groaned and told her to go away. She even brought Shauna into it, who would actually create my outfit (jewelry and everything) for me, but was told to go once she found the coffee stain on one of my shirts and started going off on me about making sure your clothes are taking care of and blah blah bah. I wasn't even sure when I had spilt coffee on it. And I'm pretty sure my mom would have treated it if it was in the wash. So, translation: it was dirty and I accidentally put it away. So now Liz has given up all hope for me.

I looked at the houses that I've grown up all my life as I walked. Of course, some of my neighbors have moved away or passed on since I was born, but the houses still look the same. Perfect manicured green lawns with the early morning sprinklers scattering water over it. Flower boxes placed on window sills and patches of plants which had bright purple, pink and yellow flowers blooming out of them. Gnomes and other useless lawn ornaments were placed here and there. But only one thought occurred to me.

HAHAHA! IN A MONTH THIS WILL ALL BE DEAD! YOU WILL BE FACED BATTLING DROUGHTS AND LIMITS ON WATER USAGE!

Okay maybe I shouldn't have had that second cup of coffee.

3Claire3

"Bye mama!" I said, bouncing through the kitchen to where my mother sat at the kitchenette table. I pecked her cheek and grabbed my bag before bouncing toward the door.

"Bye Claire honey!" My mom called back at me. "Have a good day at school!"

"Thanks!" I replied and opened the front door. About to walk out, I was stopped by my brother, who ran behind me towards the kitchen. "Carlitos!"

He turned and faced me. "Yeah nugget?"

I rolled my eyes. Carlos always called me nugget do to my tiny form and being younger than him by four minutes. I didn't really have a nickname for him, but I called him something's pretty often. Mom says I'm not allowed to say it, but it suits him.

"Later," I muttered and turned and left.

I wondered when the boys were going to leave as I walked the normal way to school. They've been here for a while, and even though I love Carlitos with all my heart, he gets annoying after some time.

I wasn't going to let him get me down though. It was a beautiful morning, the sun shining the rays casting warmth against my darker skin tone. Birds chirped, singing a harmony of happiness. With my jacket placed over my arm, wrinkled and half folded, I started skipping down the sidewalk, barely touching the cracked concrete path. My school bag, loaded down with Tupperware containers filled with mama's delicious cooking, bounced up and down opposite with my rhythm, and hit against my back.

To make the morning even better, just as I was nearing the intersection I saw the back of someone. Her form was curvy and a little thicker then the stick straight ones, but still thinner than me. She walked with her head down, shielding her eyes from the sun. Her long, soft blonde hair hung straight at her back, brown highlights stuck out here and there on the blank blonde stream. I knew her beat up Converse and worn, light gray skinny jeans any where, and I knew they could hold my weight.

I stopped skipping and started jogging, picking up speed until I was at a run. Sending out a battle cry, a warning for her, I jumped up into the air and aimed for her back.


End file.
